Bubble Guppies Adventure
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: The Adventure Begins. After a wild party at Molly's place. The guppies find out the world is at risk of ending! Three guppies will be chosen to go into space and cool down the out of control and overheated sun! Rated T due to Minor Language, Romance, and Near death situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah! I'm back, for now that is-_-. But anyway, Love and War is being cancelled. Sorry but this fic will be better. Hope you guys enjoy!  
This is the adventure of six Guppies,  
Gil, Molly, Goby, Deema, Nonny, and Oona. But three if these Guppies will be chosen to preform a dangerous mission to save the world. This is gonna be one Long and AWESOME  
story!  
It was a cold summer day in BubbleTucky. Yup! You heard me! COLD Summer day! A scientist entered the lab in a big jacket, his named was Mr. James Gordon, he is the father of the icy blue headed guppy, Gil Gordon.  
" Hey guys! Any new news?!" Asked Mr. Gordon.  
" Hello? Joe? Marshall? Max?!"  
Mr. Gordon was confused. None of his friends/co-scientists weren't responding.  
" Finally! Your here!" Said a scientist.  
It was Marshall! A tall, bald, and brave man.  
" Marshall! What's going on!" Asked Mr. Gordon.  
" Not good. Come over here." Said Marshall.  
After walking into a room. They saw live feed of the Sun. It was spinning out of control, and blazing more than usual.  
" What the?..." Said Mr. Gordon.  
" There's something wrong with the sun." Said Marshall.  
" It's been acting odd lately. And I think the climate is changing because of this..." Said Marshall.  
" Quick! How hot is the sun now!" Yelled Mr. Gordon.  
" 98, 000, 000, 000 degrees Ferinheit!"  
" Good lord..." Said Mr. Gordon.  
" I still don't understand why it's when the sun's so hot." Said Marshall.  
" The climate... It's really changing due to this."  
" Quick! Get the others! Alarm the city! This is an emergency!"  
BUBBLE GUPPIES ADVENTURE  
It was the last day of school for the fifth grade in BubbleTucky, and Gil, Nonny, and Molly were walking out of school.  
" Brr! It's WAY to cold to be summer!" Said Molly.  
" I know." Said Nonny.  
" So, Molly. Still gonna throw that party tonight since your parents are out of town for a week?" Asked Gil.  
" Well Yeah!" Said Molly excited.  
" What time?" Asked Nonny quietly.  
" 8pm. Are you coming?" Asked Molly happily.  
Nonny nodded.  
And the three walked off.  
Date: June 14th, 2013  
Location: 156 Bubble Road, Nonny's house  
Time: 7pm  
Nonny was getting ready for Molly's party. He was wearing a red hoodie, and his special black goggles, and jeans. (A/N: Imagine jeans as the pattern of the tail fins.) 20 minutes later, he was ready to head out.  
" Are you about to go?" Asked  
Mrs. Pirruccello.  
Nonny nodded.  
" Okay. Have fun!"  
And Nonny swam off to Molly's house.  
At Molly's House:  
This party was epic! There was snacks, soda, music, video games, and TV! Awesome!  
" Um... Excuse me.." Said a sweet voice.  
Nonny turned and blushed. It was his crush, Oona.  
" Um... Excuse me..." Said Oona again.  
" Sorry Goby. I'll be right back." Said Deema. Deema and Goby had been dating for awhile, after finding out Gil was her cousin, Gil and Deema had to break up.  
" YO GUYS!" Yelled Deema.  
" Oona has something to say." Said Deema.  
" Thank you. I have a song to sing, ad I want my friends, Molly and Deema to sing it with me." Said Oona.  
Molly swam up to Oona.  
" What song is it?" Whispered Molly.  
" You know... The song we practiced." Said Oona.  
" O-ho yeah! Let's start!" Said Deema.  
The beat started.  
... Wake up in the morning feel'in like P Diddy,  
Gil walked up to the stage and started singing.  
( Hey what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city  
( Let's Go)  
Before I leave, Brush my teeth, with a bottle of jack, Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back!  
I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowin' up my phones, phones  
Drop-Topping, playing our favorite CD's, bringing em' to the party  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy...  
Don't stop, make it pop!  
DJ blow my speakers up!  
Tonight, I'mma fight till we see the sun light.  
Tik Tok in the clock  
But the party don't stop no!  
And they sung the night away.  
The Next Morning...  
Goby woke up at 10am, dazed. All he remembered was making out with Deema after they sung that song.  
After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he went down stairs and got him a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
At Gil's House...  
Gil woke up, not so dazed. All he did was wash his face, brush his teeth, and then he got dressed in his now signature Blue Shirt with a yellow stripe threw it. He went outside, and stared in awe.  
" What the hell?" Gil said.  
That was the first time he ever sweared.  
" Gil! It's an emergency!" Yelled his Mom!  
Mrs. Gordon was Gil's Mother.  
" What's happening?!" Yelled Gil.  
" I should have believed your father." Said Mrs. Gordon.  
" Watch the news." Said his Mom.  
" Hello. I'm Bob Bobson, News reporting. We're coming to you today from BubbleTucky Science Laboratory. Here's Mr. James T. Gordon.  
A/N: So yeah. I'm ending the first chapter here. Pretty long huh? And I'm now about to work on a Scribblenuats fic. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter 2! Enjoy!  
" Hello, I'm Mr. James Gordon. And this is an emergency. The is out of control for an unknown reason. And is overheating, it's cold now because the climate is changing. In the winter, it will be at least 800 degrees, the water will dry up, we'll die, and the world could possibly blow up. It could be the end for all of us.  
Gil Stared.  
Molly ran in her room and slammed the door.  
Deema freaked out.  
Goby blinked like crazy.  
Oona cried.  
And Nonny had tears in his eyes.  
" But there is a 50/50 chance we can survive. We need three citizens to volunteer to help save the world." Said Mr. Gordon.  
The TV cut off.  
" Mom, if I die doing this, just know one thing... I love you." Said Gil.  
" Gil?"  
" I going." Said Gil.  
" Gil? No. Your not. Gil? Gil! YOU ARE NOT GOING! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Yelled Mrs. Gordon.  
Gil walked out of his house, ignoring everything his mother had said, and he met up with the other guppies.  
" We've got to do this. To save the day, the week, the month, the year... The World." Said Gil.  
" But we're just kids. Just little 12 year olds." Said Goby.  
" Yeah, what could we do?" Said Oona.  
" We can do a lot of things! C'mon! Let's go!" Said Gil.  
And they all swam to the Science lab.  
" Son? Is that you?" Asked Mr. Gordon.  
" Yeah dad, it's me. And you know my friends, Goby, Deema, Goby, Nonny, Oona, and Molly." Said Gil.  
" We're here to volunteer." Said Oona.  
" Good. But we only need three people. Three of you will stay at BTSC ( Bubble Tucky Space Control) So, who's volunteering?  
Gil, Molly, and Nonny raised their hands.  
" Okay, Deema, Oona, Goby. You'll be staying at mission control." Said Mr. Gordon.  
A/N: So this is Chapter 2! This marks the half way point (kinda). So next up is Chapter 3. Oh, you guys wanna know something. At first, I was gonna name this Bubble Guppies The Movie, but I saving that for another fic. Anyway hope you enjoyed :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!  
Guppies! Prepare for intergalactic travel! Get ready for countdown!  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1. Blast Off! The rocket ship blasted off up into the air!  
" Woah!" Yelled Nonny.  
" Gu-huahh!" Yelled Gil.  
Suddenly, Goby came on screen. "Okay Nonny, since your piloting, press that blue button.  
The pulse rockets engaged.  
" Bu-Wahh!" Yelled Molly.  
" Good. Your out of orbit of Earth." Said Goby.  
Then Oona appeared.  
" Okay guys, it may take awhile for you to get to the sun. So we put some stuff in that box for if you get bored. When your near the sun you'll hear an alarm. K'? See ya'!  
" Cool! A Game Bubble Advance!( Pun on Game Boy Advance)  
" Hey, Nonny! Are you gonna play?!" Asked Gil.  
" No thanks. I'm just gonna be on look out for a while." Said Nonny.  
" What's wrong Nonny?" Asked Molly.  
" This is a serious situation. And you guys are off playing Video Games." Said Nonny.  
" Aw snap! Sorry Nonny. We'll be on look out. Right Gilly! Gilly?" Said Molly.  
" Yeah Sonic! Get those rings! Kill those robots! Beat up Doctor Eggman! Yeah! Bonus Points!"  
Said Gil.  
Molly slapped him and giggled.  
" He he... Typical Gilly. Always into his games." Said Molly.  
" Hey!" Said Gil.  
They chased each other around the ship. Nonny facepalmed.  
" Guys!" Said Nonny.  
" Sorry."


End file.
